kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Race6000/Just a Heads Up + Fakemon
News I'm not allowed to use my CPU all the time. The good news is, they didn't take both of my drawing pads. Fakemon On another note, I'm making up an entire Fakemon Generation. When I have the time, I'll draw them on the computer in color. I have 14 done and 1 in progress. Here are the ones that I have done. For the one that isn't done, I haven't finished the, "Pokedex Entries", for each of the games and stats. Finished: 23 Pokemon, 1 Hidden Unfinished: 1 Pokemon Probable Finish Point: 145 Pokemon, 5 Hidden *Events #Red - Eyed Delvbo *Grass Starter #Miorosprout, the Seedling Pokemon - 1 Foot and 1 Inch tall - Grass -Type #Miorobulb, the Vine Knot Pokemon - 3 Feet and 11 Inches tall - Grass and Bug -Type #Miorothorn, the Thorn Pokemon - 7 Feet tall - Grass and Bug -Type *Fire Starter #Nokoflare, the Flame Pokemon - 1 Foot and 10 Inches tall - Fire -Type #Nokoblaze, the Flame Pokemon - 3 Foot and 10 Inches tall - Fire and Ghost -Type #Nokoblast, the Doom Pokemon - 7 Foot and 5 Inches tall - Fire and Ghost -Type *Water Starter #Aquia, the Puddle Pokemon - 11 Inches tall - Water -Type #Orawave, the Muddy Water Pokemon - 5 Feet and 5 Inches tall - Water and Ground -Type #Novapool, the Ocean Pokemon - 12 Feet tall - Water and Ground -Type *"HM Slave" Normal Pokemon #Malferret, the Ferret Pokemon - 2 Feet and 10 Inches tall - Normal -Type #Fieret, the Ferret Pokemon - 4 Feet and 3 Inches tall - Normal and Dark -Type *Flying Type Pokemon #Delvbo, the Bird Pokemon - 2 Feet and 6 Inches - Normal and Flying -Type #Onealabro, the Bird Pokemon - 4 Feet tall - Normal and Flying -Type #Event Evolution:Northeron, the Shadow Eagle Pokemon - 11 Feet Tall - "Shadow" and Flying -Type Requires the Red - Eyed Delvbo, obtained through special distribution periods. *Psychic Type #Kietyen, the Happiness Pokemon - 3 Feet and 9 Inches tall - Normal and Psychic -Type #Melegent, the Loyal Pokemon - 6 Feet and 5 Inches tall - Normal and Psychic -Type *Ghost Type #Voodoogal, the Sadness Pokemon - 4 Feet and 5 Inches tall - Normal and Ghost -Type #Voodoolass, the Dread Pokemon - 6 Feet and 9 Inches tall - Normal and Ghost -Type *Rock Type #Rocalo, the Stone Pokemon - 7 Feet and 5 Inches tall - Rock -Type #Relansteel, the Steel Pokemon - 12 Feet and 5 Inches tall - Rock and Steel -Type #Borgaronk, the Mechanic Pokemon - 14 Feet and 10 Inches tall - Rock and Steel -Type *Ground Type #Sheaind, the Desert Pokemon - 3 Feet and 4 Inches tall - Ground -Type #Merrostone, the Sand Pokemon - 4 Feet and 4 Inches tall - Ground -Type #Moundruption, the Volcano Pokemon - 7 Feet and 4 Inches tall - Ground and Fire -Type *Current Pokedex In Order #Miorosprout #Miorobulb #Miorothorn #Nokoflare #Nokoblaze #Nokoblast #Aquia #Orawave #Novapool #Malferret #Fieret #Delvbo #Onealabro #Kietyen #Melegent #Voodogal #Voodolass #Rocalo #Relansteel #Borgaronk #Sheaind #Merrostone #Moundruption *Hidden Pokemon In Order. All of these Hidden Pokemon are listed in the order they are in the Pokedex, but however their current Pokedex numbers will be simply a ?. #Northeron The Gallery What? Is there a problem? No? Ok then. NOTICE As it turns out, I am better at drawing things on PAPER and PENCIL, and I don't have a scanner that works. Just a notice. The Gallery Itself Miorosprout.png|'Mioroseed' - The Seedling Pokemon Miorobulb.png|'Miorobulb' - The Vine Knot Pokemon Suggestions If you have an idea, tell me. Tell me your suggestions now. Signature Thank you for taking the time to read this. Your Favorite Spider Lord, Race600 Category:Blog posts Category:Race6000